


Let me make you proud

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: What if there was a way to bring Demanitus back?, what if to do it one would need a certain Alchemist?, after just getting his father back. Quirin finds himself in danger again, a mad man whose trying to bring this creature back. Little did people know just how serious Varian was when he said he’d do anything to protect his father  Even freeing a dark creature that could potentially kill him.





	Let me make you proud

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have had alot of stories I posted of these guys latley XD, I just love them. And i will be updating all of them. This was one of my favorite ideas. 
> 
> For some of you that might not remember Demanitus he's the creature that made a weather machine that was used to save the day in Queen for a day, I figured who knows maybe he could come back.

“Make your choice boy”. The man smirked coldly drawing Quirin close a sword near his neck, he chuckled as the older man gave him a murderous look not even fighting as a Sword was held up to his neck. 

Rapunzel had returned only a few days before, more information about the Rocks. She even found a way to save Quirin, but the happy moment was destroyed when not even 20 minutes later Rapunzel and her friends were ambushed by a man trying to bring Demanitus back, the creature who created a weather machine. A machine that not only months prior had rescued the Kingdom. 

But to bring him back one would need the power of a Alchemist, that’s where Varian came in. It had only been moments ago that the Teenager had gotten his father back. And now the man was in danger again. 

“Let my Dad go!”. Varian snapped. Eye’s flashing with more rage then Quirin ever saw in them, the boy’s gloved hands were clenched into fists. And his normal baby blue eyes harbored a rage that Quirin didn’t even know was possible in his son.

But really how well did he know his son at all?

Quirin glared at the man holding him captive as he chuckled darkly. 

“Just do as I tell you, and your Daddy is all yours”. 

Rapunzal reached out touching her reformed friends shoulder. 

“What do you want with him Derek”. Her eyes burning with an uncharacteristic furry. 

“Well PrinCESS”. Derek mock bowed taking Quirin with him. “I figured out a way to bring back Demanitus, fortunately your lil friend here is exactly what I need. I need the power, the essence of a Alchemist. And it just so happens this lil **** is an Alchemist.  
Lucky me”. 

Varian glared hatefully at the man. 

“Now sadly the kid might not make it alive but hey at least your Daddy would be safe”. Derek mocked. “That’s what you want isn’t it kid?, after all you’d do anything for your father”. 

“Appsoletly not I will not have you put my son in…”. 

“I’ll do it”. 

The room was silent Quirin’s eyes wide not taking them off his son, Rapunzel grabbed onto his shoulder eyes pleading. 

“Varian no this could kill you. I know you want to save your dad but”. 

“But what”. Varian gazed at his friend eyes determined. “There is no but, that man”. He pointed at Derek “Has my father latterly at sword point. There is no getting out of this, there is no plan to be had. He …will…kill…my..dad. If I don’t do this. And I just got him back, I cant lose him again. Rapunzal I cant”. 

Varian pressed a hand to his head with a sigh. 

“I know you want to help me Rapunzel I know its dangerous. But I have to do this”. He glared up at his friend with determination. “I WILL do this”. 

Rapunzel eyes wide just nodded taking a step back into her boyfriends waiting arms, regret filled Varian as he glanced at each and every one of them. Including the King and Queen. He had done everyone wrong, he had changed so much. He had become his own worst enemy. But that ended today, he would prove himself. Even if he let lose this…this monster. He would do what he had to, to put him back. He would make his friends, Kingdom and his Dad proud. 

“Listen”. Varian rubbed the back of his neck. “A lot of messed up stuff happened these last couple months. I made a lot of huge mistakes. And hurt a lot of people. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I was wrong. The way I handled it. All of this. Was not the way”. 

He turned to the King and Queen. 

“I’m so sorry for all the problems I caused, the pain, and the pain I inflected with your daughter”. Tears filled Varian’s eyes. “That was wrong and I’m so sorry”. 

Arianna stepped up placing a hand on Varian’s shoulder, prompting the Teenager to look up. To her surprise tears were in her eyes. 

“Just come out of this alive, and all is forgiven”. 

Nodding Varian lunged forward giving the Queen a hug. Pulling away he turned to his friends.

“I can’t even begin to express how sorry I am for all the problems I caused, I never meant to hurt anyone I just…”. Tearful eyes glanced up and Rapunzel knelt next to her friend. 

“It’s alright. I understand. You were stressed dealing with a lot. My response is the same as my mom. Come out of this alive”. Tears were in Rapunzel’s eyes. “And all is forgiven”. 

Eugene ruffled Varian’s hair trying his best to not show his emotions, though there was no mistaking the concern and fear in his eyes. 

“Come back to us alive Kid we all need you here”. 

Nodding his last gaze went to Cas before he could say a word the swords woman threw her arms around the younger man. 

She sniffled straightening herself up, trying to wipe her tears away without anyone seeing. 

“Come back to us squirt. I need my friend back in one piece”. 

Nodding Varian smiled at his friends for a brief second, eyes then going hard. He glared up at Derek who smirked indifferent with this touching moment. 

“I’m ready”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned for chapter 2 :).


End file.
